Nothing Is Ever Fair
by Shiory
Summary: My lupine Love thease three words send remus lupin, a senth year on a romatic adventure that will bring tears and strong feelings of love from those around him


_**Nothing Is Ever Fair **_

_I can see_

_When you stand there_

_Nothing happens..._

_I told you that night _

_I told you when we embraced _

_Those words I whispered to your ear _

_I love you _

_It can't be _

_Please hate me for what I have done. _

Remus Lupin glanced around his golden eyes glittering slightly as he waited, a small scrap of parchment clutched in his fist. A ridicules note that had been shoved into his pocket during the mass movement after the sorting and the feast. Why anyone would pull such a stunt was beyond him but what caught is eyes was what was written

_My lupine love _

_I have a gift for you, I know this may sound strange but I can not tell you who I am or what house I'm in, you would surly figure me out, but you must trust that I am not some crazy stalker or creepy old man, you'll just have to trust me. I'll tell you what I know _

_You're in seventh year _

_Your favorite color is blue _

_You're kind to every one, even Snape in a way, without even thinking about it _

_And you have and admirer... me that probably didn't convince you that I mean know harm, but I want you to at least trust me a little, if you do go to the room of requirement at five thirty tonight, ask for a room charmed with a gift, at five thirty five, you'll receive the first of many gifts I hope to grace you with _

_For you _

_Nothing Is Ever Fair. _

He had one minuet, why was he here? Did he actually trust this person? The handwriting was charmed he couldn't even tell if it was written by a guy or a girl. Yes guy as well, not long ago Remus had come to the simple realization he might like guys... well in a certain dog's case maybe more then like, but how could he tell his friend something like that with out totally destroying their friendship?

Thus he had chosen to suffer the admiration and growing feeling in silence, he had dated a few times, even gone steady with one girl for six months before he found he couldn't even hold her hand. Surprisingly she was very understanding, the only thing she was worried about was whether it had been something about her that had made him decided he was gay. After he assured her that no it wasn't her, she nodded and wished him luck but not before giving him some advice

"Never deny the feelings in your heart, sometimes they maybe wrong and we cry because we feel we have lost something dear, but if we chose not to follow our hearts we risk missing that one time our heart is right." with those words she just left, it turned out she had been dating him to avoid confronting the fact she had been in love with a rather meek and feminine Ravenclaw girl who she had 'saved' during the sorting ceremony. That had been towards the end of last year.

What was with this persons name any way? Nothing Is Ever Fair? The way it written it sounded like they were saying nothing was ever fair for Remus which was not true at all... not at all... right? He shook his head, five seconds

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Nothing, silence, he glanced around, the room was simple circular room with bay windows running all around it at the top only a few feet below the roof, like some tower in a fairy tale. A soft pop and his eyes were drawn to the center of the room, clouds shifted and the crescent moon cast a shining silver glow on a single red rose laying on the ground in the center on the room, attached to it, another note written in the androganess curly hand script that for some reason captivated him

_To My Lupine Love_

_This rose may look simple, and were I just a simple romantic, that's all it would be, but as my feelings for you are much more then simple romance I found that the little charm attached made the gift just perfect. It is said that if one breaths the scent of a rose before bed they are blessed with sweet dreams, now I do not know if this is true but I do know that with this charm you will see what ever your heart desires and have beautiful dreams fit only for you, the charm will work for five dreams, use them as you see fit, I shall write to you soon, if you trust me, leave one of the petals in the center of this room._

_For you_

_Nothing Is Ever Fair_

Lupin frowned as a warmth crept across his features, who gave a boy a rose? And one that promised beautiful dreams at that, he was tempted to leave the whole rose just to show who ever this person was that he wasn't interested but something stopped him... he wasn't sure what but a warmth in his chest told him that if he left the rose here he would be leaving something that could turn out to be the best thing of his life...

With a final sigh he plucked one of the rose petals free and set it in the center of the room, a pop and it was gone, Remus bit his lip, where had it gone? Waiting for this so called admirer to pick it up later? Or just strait to him? He looked up suddenly as if expecting someone to be in there with him. He was alone.

Holding the rose close and pulling the (borrowed) invisibility cloak close to his frame he snuck out made sure the door vanished then hurried back to the boys dorms the light flush on his face still there, as he thought of who this boy was, for it was clear that is was a boy, girls don't give boy's roses with such sweet charms attached.

Sneaking back into the boy's dorm he glanced around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone. Slipping the cloak of quickly he stuffed it back under James's trunk then settled into bed, smelling the sweet scent of the rose he inhaled deeply then hid it in his trunk and settled in for the night, after all what was the harm of having one sweet dream?

A pale palm closed over the silken red petal of the rose he had sent to his Lupine love, the sweet fragrance still lingered on it, he smiled closing his eyes. Remus had accepted his offer, he felt warm inside, and though he would never admit it to anyone, right now, he was happier then any other time before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke from a pleasant haze that morning, still slightly groggy his only desire when her realized he was awake was to return to that wonderful dream, though he couldn't remember what it was about he knew that it was the best dream he had ever had in his whole life.

"YO!" the yelled startled the golden eyed seventh year into action and he pulled back his bed curtains and pulled on a night shirt

"Yah I'm up!" he said quickly looking around his eyes fell on Sirius who was leaning against the door frame his arms crossed his long dark hair tied with a black cord and hanging loosely over his shoulder. He looked amazing in his school robes, Remus had to stop him self from ogling the seventeen-year-old before him.

"Geese Remus... you're usually the first one up you alright? Up all night studying or something?" he asked Remus flushed a little and shook his head quickly

"Oh n-no nothing like that... actually I um... uh... had a very nice dream is all." he said, he didn't want to lie to the boy but couldn't tell him the whole truth so he cut the story a little. Sirius nodded understandingly

"Oh I see... Naked girls, silk sheets and lots of giggling right?" a crimson pillow flew into his face and he back peddled a few steps so he didn't fall over completely

"What kind of pervert has dreams like that?" Remus yelled his face as red as the pillow he walked over and snatched his soft and useless weapon from his class mate and set about making his bed. Sirius grinned and walked over to grab his friend's robes

"Boys and lube then?" he asked this time catching the attacking item, lowering it he smirked

"Calm down Moony, just messin' with you, come on get dressed breakfast is almost over if you move fast you'll have enough time to down some toast before DADA." he said evenly tossing the boy his school robes and striding out. Remus dropped the pillow on the bed and sighed. Closing his eyes he held the robes up to his face and inhaled, even if he had only touched them for a moment they still carried padfoots scent, a wild scent of grasses and herbs, undeniably beautiful yet masculine and strong.

"Damn you for memorizing me like this." he muttered before pulling off his P.J.'s and dressing in his robes quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Sirius had predicted Remus had, had just enough time to much some toast and down a mouth full of juice before the first bell rang. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he dashed down the halls and caught up with his three mischief making friends just as they were turning into the DADA classroom.

"First class of the year and we get landed with the new teacher."

"He wasn't at the feast, I herd he's a ghost, you know like Binns."

"No way I herd hat he's really a girl who's in hiding from an oppressive country." James shook his head, his dark hair falling across his face his dark eyes filled with annoyance

"Can you believe these ridicules rumors, I'm telling you guys, I'm right, this guy just some crazy guy who thinks he'll last longer then a year here. Another stupid challenger of the curse this job obviously has on it." he said Sirius and Peter chuckled both agreeing as the four took seats at the back of the classroom.

"And just who is this 'stupid challenger'?" The voice was silky and deep all four of them jumped, almost as if materializing out of the shadows a tall man with onyx black robes and ivory colored skin stood behind them his arms crossed, the left side of his face hidden by a sheet of the silky black tresses that sat on his head his visible eyes was a piercing icy blue. He quickly glanced at the faces of the marauders his gaze lingering on Remus's face before he swept past them as if James's comments had not meant anything at all.

"I am professor Azrael, that is my name simple as that, I do not have a last name, I have no need of one, I'm your new DADA teacher if you had not already guessed now sit down and face front." he said sharply, most would have taken it as cruelly but to Remus it seemed as if he was merely a man who wanted the attention of his new students

"Man this guy is going to be a real hard ass I can already tell..." Sirius groaned Peter and James nodded but Remus made only a noncommittal noise as he pulled out his book, a sheet of parchment, and a quill.

"Now we'll be starting with some of the more dangerous parts of magic, seeing as how you're all seventh years, and hopefully not pushovers..." Professor Azrael said evenly as his gaze swept over the class again, He had an air of someone who liked his orders followed, like it was a risk not to listen to him, but there was something else. Remus couldn't put his finger on it but it was there, this odd feeling that there was something the man was hiding, other then the left side of his face.

"Our focus this first semester will be on beasts, next semester will be covering spells, casting and deflecting." he said once again gazing over the class, as if just waiting for someone to complain about his plans Remus frowned and raised a hand Azrael glanced at him and nodded slightly in his direction.

"Sir we covered dangerous beasts last year." He said evenly Azrael frowned slightly and tapped his desk

"Ok them Mr. Lupin why don't you tell me how you would fight off, and enraged Carleney." Lupin froze, Carleney... when did they cover that? Ok he knew this, all eyes were on him now Azrael smiled

"Well?" he asked Lupin frowned slightly

"You... you... don't look it in the eye or that enrages it more and then you... um..."

"You use a binding hex on it, those type of spells are the only few that work on Carleney, their think hide make them impervious to most spells." Everyone looked at Sirius with surprise Azrael frowned

"Thank you Mr. Black but I believe I asked Mr. Lupin to answer that question, ten points for interrupting, his... loquacious answer." Remus went red and sank a little in his seat Sirius frowned

"Hey Angel boy for your information Remus was sick that day, alright!" he snapped James and Peter jumped to his defense as well as many other students Azrael frowned glaring at the class, the angle boy comment had caused and odd irritated twitch in his jaw.

"Silence! regardless of whether he was there or not he should not have spoken unless he was prepared for such a question." The man snapped

"Now open you books the page twenty six, the Cyprin." Turning to the board Azrael began writing quickly and talking as people scrambled to get their books and stuff Remus sank in his seat, this was not a good start to the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was a loud affair Remus between Sirius and Peter James and lily across from them Lily just as upset to hear what had happened.

"Can you believe that guy such a freak picking on Remus like that!" James said Lily nodded

"Yes but you shouldn't be saying things like that about teachers,

"Yah angle boy is a jerk I say we give him the Snivalus treatment." Sirius said Remus glanced at him

"That's twice you've called him that... why?" Sirius paused and looked over at his dirty blond friend

"Oh Azrael means 'angle of death' so angel boy seems to suit him and any way I think it bugs him did you see that twitch when I called him that last time, the guys probably a complete spastic." he said crossing his arms and nodding

"Complete spastic huh?" Sirius paled and looked up Azrael loomed over him a frown pulled at his features

"Five points for insulting a teacher... each, and detention with said teacher till the end of the week, all four of you."

"What?" three of them yelled in unison, Remus stayed quiet

"Don't you have a complaint Mr. Lupin?" the professor demanded Remus shook his head

"We insulted you, we got caught it's only fair." he said evenly, honestly he just didn't want to be embarrassed again, Azrael glared at him a moment then walked off.

"Remus what's with you today? First you get up late, then you blank in class and then you support a teachers punishment, are you sick?" Peter asked Remus shook his head

"I don't think so... maybe it was the toast." He said quickly and stood

"I'm going to the library ok? Later." He said grabbing his bag and heading off.

At the library he settled in his favorite little corner only to have something flutter into his lap. Grabbing the scrap of parchment he glanced around but no one was around. Unfolding the scrap quickly he instantly recognized the script of his admirer

_My Lupine Love,_

_You have no idea how happy I was when I got the rose petal, but it has occurred to me you may not trust me fully, after all I am a letter writer. If there is something you want to know... that won't give away who I am. Write me a note and place it in that room in the room of requirement, just ask for the secret tower._

_For you_

_Nothing Is Ever Fair _

Clutching the note to his chest Remus smiled softly not that he would ever admit it, but maybe... just maybe, he liked having an admirer

Dark eyes watched the golden haired boy in the corner. A light smile played on his futures; apparently the second 'gift' was a success,

"I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am... but I'm sure I'll have the courage to tell you soon..." he muttered walking out quickly but silently and making sure he wasn't seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

confidant foot steps, a smirk dark eyes, flowing robes. Her hair fluttered behind her as she swept into his office he was sitting at his desk grading papers already. He looked up and frowned when she swept in

"What is it you want Ai?" he demanded she smirked

"Things are going to get messy, you're a fool. That class and you stoic mask it's laughable that you could ever be such a hard ass, beautiful Azrael." She stepped forward reaching up she placed and hand on his cheek her thumb stroking the skin

"My beautiful deadly angle, if anyone ever finds out what you are you'll be out of a job, you know that don't you?" she asked the man nodded his dark eyes gazing at her cold green ones

"Then you'll be only mine, with out a word to anyone of what we have." She said leaning over and kissing him lightly

"You're wicked aren't you? Needing only what your name demands?" he said as she pulled away her eyes narrowed and she grasped his hair he knew he shouldn't have said it, telling her the truth, seeing the momentary flicker of pained sadness in her eyes.

"Do not speak to me like that! I could give you back to him! Never say that! I don't need anything!" she yelled he thanked the silent wards that prevent her voice from leaving the room

"You have grading to do and I'm hungry, I'll be expecting you do not forget."


End file.
